Blood Ties
by Dragon King
Summary: Rated R to be on the safe side. This is my first fic, an au on the life of my all time fave character Malus, more to come if requested.


Blood Ties 

Anyone can tell you that I'm different, a bit out of place in their world. If only the fools knew the whole truth.

I was known only as Malus during my childhood years, becoming a young man under the care of my guardian Alexander.I say my guardian and not my father because during my infancy, I was placed under the care of Alexander for my protection, since my father was a powerful lord and had many dangerous enemies. Though he was not my father he kept up the charade of siring me and cared for me as if I was one of his own children. We lived in a humble but well kept inn in the Wallachian province of Romania. Our inn was not the finest, nor the worst. There was no other inn along our stretch of highway because of the superstition which surrounded the Borgo Pass.

During my youth, Alexander managed to convince anyone who passed our inn who possessed some useful skill or knowledge to pass it along to me. He usually did this by offering free food and lodging for a night; but in the case of a thief, Alexander threatened to set the authorities on him. To prevent Alexander from following through on his threat, the thief stayed around for weeks teaching me to pick locks, how to forge documents and signatures, and of course the great art of espionage. Little did I know that these skills would save my life during my earliest adventure, but that is a tale for another day.

I grew up into a sturdy young man: six feet and three inches in height, short brown hair, a well built frame, and icy blue eyes. My hodge podge education was supplemented by Alexanders training in combat. He was always an excellent swordsman but during his vagabond days he had acquired such skills that a weapons master would cringe if Alexander was not holding back.

When I was eighteen years of age, a very peculiar thing happened to me, and I know that it wasn't normal. While walking through the woods after dusk, I searched for medicinal herbs to make a tourniquet for a guest who had suffered an injury. Over time I began to feel disoriented, I staggered forward not knowing what was happening to me. I fell to me knees, it felt as if every inch of my body was ablaze. As the pain grew in intensity, I welcomed unconsciousness with open arms.

When consciousness returned, the first thing that I noticed was that I felt no pain; I expected to feel some residual affects from what had happened. This turn of events may have been unexpected but it was not unwelcome.I thought that it would be best if I took what few herbs I had already collected back with me since it would be a waste to leave them. When I bent down to pick up the rucksack I had been carrying; I saw my reflection out of the corner of my eye in a puddle. What I had seen shocked me. My hair had darkened deep ebony, my skin was ashen, as if I had spent my whole life hiding from the sun. My hands appeared to taper off into powerful talons instead of nails, my eyes were still icy blue but they seemed to hold a piercing quality that wasn't there before. Elongated canine teeth protruded from my mouth like some kind of foreign beast. I fell back in shock, " Was that really me?, " I thought. It couldn't be, how could I have changed so much in such a short time. " It must be a trick, " but deep down I knew that I was looking at myself. Without a second thought I rose to my feet and ran for home, not knowing what I would tell Alexander.

As I ran through the forest I traveled so much faster than I had ever run before, it was as if I glided across the land like a wolf, full of energy and never braking stride. In a matter of minutes I had traversed what had before taken me two hours, I couldn't explain it. As soon as I reached the inn I burst through the door only to find Alexander waiting for me.When he saw me he fell back in shock, as if he had seen a ghost. As soon as he realized that it was me he said,

" Malus, I think that we need to have a little chat ." He motioned for me to join him.by the roaring hearth. We both took our seats near the roaring fire which lit the room with a haunting light. Alexander sat there trying to gather his thoughts, while he was there I found that he had never looked so old. His hair was beginning to grey, and wrinkles were appearing at various points on his face;but his eyes which had always had that spark, that energy which made him seem so very full of life was no longer there. He truly did seem very old. " You have always known that I am not your father, but I have never told you who your father is. " His voice was heavy with indecision, he was searching for the most appropriate words to use, " You will not believe me when I say this, but your true name is Malus Draculya Tepes and your father is Count Vladimere Draculya Tepes, more commonly known as Count Dracula. "

When I heard the name I nearly died from shock. Alexander had always claimed my father was a powerful nobleman; but the man who was known far and wide as the king of the night, the man said to be a vampiric lord who could not die and dwelled in a castle which was alive and bent to his will - just the thought was incomprehensible. 

Saying that Alexanders statement was a bit far fetched would be like saying Gehngis Kahns tactics were only a little harsh. My initial reaction was denial, Alexander must be playing some sick joke on me.

" Malus, " he began, " I met your father about a year after you were born. In those days I was still the cocky, brash, thieving rogue, instead of the subservient matron of a country inn and doting guardian that I am now. I was travelling near the Borgo Pass, it was just before sunset and I trying to find a suitable campsite since every place that I came across left t me exposed to the elements and prying eyes. I was still searching for shelter when I was met by two mounted warriors in gleaming white armor. 

" Oh I remember how those devils looked,there ,encased in plate and chain, with their standard gleaming on their chest plate in the fading light. That dammed white phoenix,. ' What is your business knave, ' one of them asked me, ' What lord do you serve? ' I looked at him and said,' I am my own man good sir and by what right do you stop a weary traveler.' 

" Upon hearing this, he rode up and with out a moments hesitation struck me with his metal gauntlet, 'Insolent fool,' he spat, ' By order of Lord Richter Belmont all who enter this pass without his consent are to be captured or if required executed. ' 

" When I heard this I was knocked into a daze, all of the locals described the Belmonts like compassionate saints. ' But good sirs!, ' I said like a subservient serf all the while trying to spit out the blood from my mouth.' These are not his lands, but the lands of Lord Tepes. " 

" As soon as I had said that name he went into a rage, and drew his sword. ' A demon like him has no right to be a lord over any land or men! ' he roared, drawing his sword, " And you dare to even hint at loyalty towards that accursed fiend, knave, your life is forfeit! ' 

" With that said ,he brought his sword down at me. Before he could connect I sidestepped.I knew that I only had second before he brought his sword around again so I grabbed his arm and using all of my weight I pulled him from his saddle. As soon as he struck the ground he released his sword. While he struggled to rise to his feet I grabbed his blade and lashed out at the only weak point on his whole person, his throat.

" He had made it to his knees by the time that I struck out at him.I put so much force into the swing that I actually decapitated him. The blood came out as if some dark flood gate had been opened.As he died, he fell forwards onto me. my tunic and trousers were drenched a deep crimson by his life blood as it fled his body. Most people would have tried to avoid the blood, some would have reveled in it, I felt nothing, over the years of my life I had so much blood of wicked and innocent alike already on my hands that a little more didn't matter.

" Before I could turn to face my second attacker the base of my skull exploded with pain. I fell to my knees,I quickly looked up to see my would be assassin brandish a mace, thanks be to Mithras that it wasn't spiked. He was about to finish our fight when I saw a shadow fall silently upon him above. I didn't see what had happened next, I blacked out, but I heard him, the knights screams of pain,curdled my blood they did,I never wanted to hear that sound again.

" I didn't know how long I was unconscious, reality to me then was a swirling darkness, void of life, virtually soulless.

When I came to, I found myself in a well lit room in the dead of night. The room consisted of a plush bed, with warm blankets a roaring hearth, and a window overlooking a hedge maze with a tapestry on the wall. The tapestry had a twin headed dragon etched in a pale metallic color on a blood red cloth. I knew instantly that it was coat of arms of the man who's name drove my assailants into a rage, Vladimere Tepes.

" So the sleeper awakens, " said a voice which carried an imperious tone, as if it was accustomed to being in control and leading." I looked over near the window to see a tall man who I had missed when I looked around the room,clothed all in black, with a great cloak cast about his shoulders, he turned to me and his face was a pale of milk . His features were sharp and well accented, eyes like ice, and hair which flowed past his shoulders was a midnight black. Only one man looked like that, I was in the room with the count himself. 

Alexander paused and simply stared at me with a haunted look in his eyes," You're a mirror image of your father, when you walked in here earlier I thought that Vlad was here for you."

" Alexander, " I said, " could you please finish your story, I want to know what happened. " As soon as I spoke, his eyes lost their haunted look and he continued from where he had left off,

" He said to me that he had saved me from my would be murderer and that if I wished to live I would serve him by going into hiding with his son to protect him until he was old enough to come into his heritage, which is when Vlad would come to claim him. Since I wanted to live I agreed.

" As soon as I had said this a man dressed like a wealthy merchant entered the room. He came up to me and drew a dagger out of thin air slicing a gash on my fore arm. He gathered all of the blood which came from the wound in an ink bottle and said to me, ' Sign this to seal the deal.' He handed me a quill and motioned me to sign with my own blood. As soon as I was done your father said, ' Leave us Renon.' With that said the strange man disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the stench of brimstone.

" Now that we were alone the count turned to me and said ' That contract contained our deal, but you didn't read the fine print, there was a stipulation that was if you do not protect my son with your very life or intentionally do something which would cause him to come to harm than your soul is forfeit to eternal damnation in the depths of hell. ' 

" Now here I am, having signed a deal with the devil in my own blood, an unbreakable contract with a deadly clause." It was at that moment that I realized what this man had gone through, sacrificing years of his life as my guardian, to safe guard his own soul. 

" Your duty to protect me is over, " I said to him, " Your no longer bound by the contract, since I seem to have come into my heritage. Your life is your own again. " As soon as I had finished speaking he burst out laughing, casting away the somber mood. After he regained his composure he said to me,

" Don't worry lad, this wasn't a duty, it was a privilege. I was able to see you grow into a fine young man, while your father could only see you rarely. Malus I've been communicating with him. He is genuinely worried about you and wants to meet you as soon as it is safe. " He glanced at the rucksack I had left near the door, " I think you should use any herbs that you have and make that poultice for our guest. " 

" Of course, " I replied, and left him alone to enjoy the comfort of the fire.

After mixing the herbs I went upstairs to give the poultice to our guest. I opened the door to find him resting against the headboard of the bed reading by candle light and feeding bread crumbs to his pet Raven. He looked up at me and as soon as he saw my face he reached under towards a bundle next to his bead and pulled out a leather bullwhip and lashed out at me.

As soon as I saw the weapon I lost all conscious thought, instinctively sidestepping his strike. Before he could bring it around again I lunged forward wrapped a hand around his throat,

" What was that for! " I raged, " I was simply brining you a tourniquet for the gash on your arm! " He struggled in my grip as I lifted him off of the bed by his throat, " I asked you a question! " I snarled, tightening my grip, " And I expect an answer! "He looked me in the eye and said in a voice trembling with fear which was barely more than a whisper,

" I thought you were Count Dracula. " At this I had to resist snapping his neck like a twig,

" Why would you attack someone just because they look like their fath.... the count! " I then smashed him into the headboard before leaving the room. Little did I know at the time but my slip had not gone unnoticed and that the patron was sending a message with his raven.

The following morning, I walked into the kitchen to find Alexander waiting for me with a flagon in his hand. Chuckling, he handed it to me saying,

" Bottoms up! " As soon as it was in my hand I smelled the most intoxicating scent, I looked into the mug to see a thick red substance, blood. Without a moments hesitation I quickly downed the drink. I put the flagon down wondering where the blood had come from. " Don't worry, " said Alexander, " I simply drained the blood from one of the chickens in the coop, can't have you eating any guests now can we. " I was relieved that I hadn't been drinking from one of the patrons of our inn. 

Alexander quickly explained to me that I should begin gathering my things since it is a difficult trip to Castlevania. I was overjoyed, I would be meeting my father. I ran to my room and began to place all of my possessions which I wanted to take with me in my pack. The whole time wondering what my father was like, would he accept me; or would I be able to adjust to being around him. 

I brought my belongings downstairs only to see Alexander staring at me in awe,

" How could you move that fast! " he said, " you only took a minute! " After staring at me with his mouth hanging open for a few minutes he regained his composure, " Malus we can't leave until tomorrow, I need to make some arrangements about who'll take care of the inn. "

The day passed like a blur, people coming to the inn for a meal, others leaving after being with us for a few days. It wasn't until sunset that I began to feel anxious, as if this calm ordinary day was merely the calm before the storm.

While Alexander and I were planning our journey, we heard a monstrous crash. We turned to see a robed man entering the inn through the splintered remains of the door, followed by the guest who attacked me.

" There he is father, " the former guest said, " He is the son of the Count. " The robed man looked at me and I heard him laugh,

" This is the son of Vlad the Impaler! This should be over quickly! " He stopped laughing and looked at his companion, " You have done an excellent job Reinhart. " My former assailant said,

" Thank you father." 

With that said the robed stranger threw a dagger at me with amazing strength, there was no way that I could dodge it. Before is struck me Alexander stepped in front of me and was struck by the blade in the center of his chest. He fell to the floor with a dull thud. I knew he was dead, his eyes carried that blank, expressionless stare.

The man known as Reinhart lunged at me with that damn whip. Like the last time I was lost to conscious thought, relying on primal instinct, a feral beast. I didn't even bother dodging him. I blocked the whip and it wrapped itself around my forearm. Before Reinhart could react I grabbed the whip and with one mighty pull I brought him once again into my grasp,

" Here we are once again, Reinhart is it! " I said in a mocking voice, " What's wrong, couldn't beat me without daddy's help. " As I had my enemy in my grasp, a dark thirst began forming, and only one thing would appease it. I brought my mouth to his neck anticipating what was to come.

Just before I could feed, my back exploded in pain. That robed blackguard managed to set me ablaze. While I was beating out the flames Reinhart ran back to his father. The last I saw of them was Reinhart throwing small glass balls around the inn, wherever they struck an inferno came to life. 

While I was distracted my opponents managed to slip away. With the injuries to my back it was difficult to move. Before I could hobble out the door, the roof came crashing down in a blaze, trapping me. Smoke swirled around me and the flames were constantly growing closer. I could feel the intense heat causing my skin to sear.

It was at this moment that I cried out to heaven and hell, whether those who heard me be a god or a devil, that I be granted a chance to survive this, so I could have my revenge. These oaths and curses ran rampant through my mind, and still the flames kept moving towards me inch by inch, like a predator slinking towards it's prey.

The heat was growing to intense, I began to drift into a dreamlike state. The last thing that I remember was a shadow like specter stalking through the flames unscathed. Then the world was darkness.

Like Alexander, I didn't know how long I was in the dark recesses of my mind, only that time had no meaning. After a time that felt like eternity, I opened my eyes and thought I was looking into a mirror.

When I managed to regain my wits I knew that this was not my reflection. It had many similarities, but it seemed more mature and controlled.

" I'm glad to see you've rejoined the land of the living, my son, " said my father, " I was worried that I was too late. " I looked around and saw that my room was similar to what Alexander had described in his tale. I was surprised that I had managed to survive but what were my injuries, " Don't worry Malus, " my father began, " Your wounds have been healed though it will take some time for the scars to fade. " 

I looked at my father with awe and respect, this was one of the most legendary warlords and feared warriors standing before me. I knew that if I was to fulfil my pledge that if I escaped a fiery death I would take my revenge,

" Father, " I began, " I need your help, I need to know how to use my abilities, my strengths, and what my weaknesses are. " Upon hearing me say this he smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder,

" Don't worry my son, you will learn from me anything that you want to know. " Upon hearing this a dark twisted smile slowly appeared on my face, those who had wronged me and murdered Alexander knew not what demon that they had unleashed upon themselves.

Authors Note: This is only the beginning you can expect more if you like it and give me some constructive criticism.


End file.
